


Girl with the Heart of Gold

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo needs cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl with the Heart of Gold

Jo adjusts the strap on her corset—she's a little too visibly muscular, not to mention with too big a bust, to work the sweet-little-kid angle, but the sexy-and-you-know-it angle still works fine. She sidles up to one of the men who's been side-eying her. "Hey, sugar," she purrs. "Looking for a good time?"

"How about you sit down and I'll buy you some food," the man says. Great. A do-gooder. Jo needs cash to fix the brake line on her rustbucket truck and to refill her ammo. Food doesn't convert to cash.

She is kinda hungry, though.

The gentleman buys Jo a cheeseburger and what passes for salad at this joint, and Jo devours it like she actually is the barely-getting-by teenager she's trying to look like. "Thank you, sir," she says when she's done.

"I can call someone for you," he says. "If you'd like."

Jo pulls the cell phone out of her handbag. "I'm good," she says.

"I meant a friend of mine who helps young folk like yourself," the man says. "You wouldn't know her number. You could work for her for room, board, a little money towards college tuition, and a good reference on your resume."

"Another do-gooder like yourself, sir?" Jo smiles brightly. "I'm just not that sort of girl."

All she fucking needs is a thousand dollars, and she hasn't got a month and a half to sit around alternately kicking her heels and slaving at some minimum-wage job. There's a werewolf three towns over that will be dropping bodies next _week_.

Jo stands. "Thank you for the food, but I really should be working."

"Sweetheart—"

"I'm not your sweetheart," Jo says flatly, and walks away, fixing that damn corset strap as she goes.


End file.
